


Stuffed Animals

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Bunker Fluff, Canon Related, Cat, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel is not dead, M/M, Moose, Sabriel - Freeform, Stuffed Animals as Gifts, They make each other happy, Third Wheel Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: It's Castiel and Dean's second anniversary of being a couple and they spend this day together in the bunker. Later on Gabe shows up to keep Sam a bit company.





	Stuffed Animals

Cas looked after the cat with sad eyes. He had been cuddling it for some time but now it went off, back to its life on the street. Dean watched Cas from afar. He had seen how Cas met the cat and stroked it. During that, Dean had gone shopping as they originally had driven here to get some things.

"Hey Cas" Dean smiled as he went over to Cas. His boyfriend looked over up at him. "Hello, Dean" he said and stood up from his crouching position. "Had fun with that cat?" Dean asked and Cas stared longingly down the road the cat had walked down. "Yes. It was so fluffy!" the angel hold back a squeal. Dean chuckled.

He laid one arm around his angel as they walked back to the impala, in the other hand Dean was holding the bag with the few things they needed. He sneezed as a cat hair from Cas' trench coat flew up. Cas noticed it and got out under Dean's arm. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot" he said, worried. Dean squeezed Cas' cheek. "It's okay, angel" he said.

~

Dean smiled as he packed out the last piece of the shopping bag in his room. It was a little stuffed cat with black fur and big blue eyes. Dean had bought it because it reminded him of Cas. Also it was the perfect gift for his boyfriend. In a few days would be their second anniversary of them being a couple and Dean wanted this day to be special even though they had agreed on not going out somewhere.

Cas had always wanted a cat. But with their lifestyle and Dean being allergic to cats it was impossible to get one. Sometimes the angel was sad because he wanted to cuddle one of those fluffy animals but at the same time he didn't want to leave the bunker without warning and so scare Dean. Dean hoped that this gift would help the angel and make him smile more because god knows he needed to see his angelic smile more often.

There was a soft knock on the door that startled Dean at first until he heard Sam's voice asking through the door. "Dean? Is Cas with you?" "No, Sam. I'm alone" he answered and the door opened. Sam had crashed in on Cas and Dean in suspicious positions way too often and learned to be careful by entering one of their rooms. "What is it Sammy?" Dean asked. "I just wanted to know what you had planned for Sunday. Y'know, yours and Cas' anniversary. Just in case you need me out of the way or something" "oh well, Cas and I agreed on a movie night here so you should probably be safe as long as you not walk into my room" Sam nodded.

Suddenly Dean had the perfect idea for a hiding spot for Cas' gift. "Sam, could you hide this in your room somewhere? I don't want Cas to see this before Sunday, you know" Sam smiled. "Aww, you got a little gift for Cas?" "Shut up!" Dean blushed. Sam laughed. He loved how he still make Dean blush when Cas was the topic. His brother and the angel both were so much happier since they got together and Sam was happy for them. They deserved it. "Of course I'm gonna hide it" Sam said and Dean looked relieved. "Thanks Sammy"

The younger Winchester took the bag with the gift for Cas with him. In the quiet of his room he looked inside and awed a little. A black stuffed cat looked at him through big blue eyes out of the bag. Cas loved cats and he'll definitely love this gift. He put it in his closet, opposite to Cas' gift for Dean, which were concert tickets for some classic rock concert.

~

The day had finally come. Two years since Cas had talked about his strange feelings in his naivety and Dean took the opportunity to be brave enough and confess his feelings for the angel. Two years since this moment of history making and it started out as a normal day with breakfast for three in the morning and casual chatting while eating.

Later that day the couple decided to bake a pie together while Sam was in the library and read a book.

While the pie was in the oven, Dean put on some music and pulled Cas with him to where they had enough space to dance. Sam had walked over to get himself a drink but as he saw them there dancing he decided to not intrude on their private time. Not today anyway.

Elvis was singing in the background as Dean and Cas slowly danced. Dean held Cas close and smiled down at him while Cas followed Dean's moves because he wasn't a great dancer. But nonetheless it was perfect. The angel lay his head on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. He listened to Dean's heartbeat while they slowly turned around themselves to the music.

" _But I can't help falling in love with you_ "

Elvis sang and Cas looked up at Dean, smiling. "I love you" Dean mouthed at his angel. "I love you too" Cas mouthed back and then they kissed. It was a gentle kiss, full of love.

~

The beeping that signalled that the pie is finished interrupted their dancing and they got to work. The pie was beautiful and they got out three plates while they waited for it to cool down enough so it would not burn their mouths while eating.

Dean got Sam a piece of pie and went to search for him. Sam had hide himself away into his room earlier and that's where Dean found him, sitting on the bed and reading a book. "Hey, Sam. I got you some pie" Sam stared at him. "You give me some of your pie?! Are you okay?" he asked. "Let me be nice once in a while! Also, I wanted to get the gift for Cas" Sam slightly shook his head. He put the stuffed animal out of the closet and exchanged it with the pie. "Today really is a special day, isn't it" Dean just smiled.

A bit later, Cas got his gift for Dean and then Sam was left alone with his book again while the couple moved into Dean's room with the rest of the pie.

~

"Hey angel, I got something for you" Dean whispered into Cas' ear as the end credits of the movie rolled in. Cas smiled. "I got something for you as well" they both seemingly let their gifts appear out of nowhere.

Cas' eyes got wide when he saw the stuffed cat. He instantly hugged and stroked it when Dean gave it to him. After a moment with the cat he leaned over to his smiling, but slightly jealous looking lover and kissed him to say thank you.

"You like it?" Dean asked. "NO" Cas answered. "I love it!" Dean laughed. Cas stroked the cat, amazed by how fluffy it was. "It reminded me of you" Dean admitted. Cas smiled brightly.

He then showed Dean his gift and Dean just stared at them with an open mouth. He had never been on a concert, the job had always been in the way and also little money was a thing. "Are you kidding" Cas laid his head to one side in his adorable way. "No, I'm not kidding" Dean laughed and examined the tickets before he attacked his angel with hugs and kisses.

"You're unbelievable and that's why I love you" Cas kissed back. "I love you too"

~~

Sam looked up. He had meant to hear a rustling sound like wings but there was no one. He looked around in his room and then let his eyes wander back to the page he was reading.

Another rustling sound made him look up again. Definitely the sound of wings. But who was it? "Hello?" Sam asked into the silence. "Who is there?" nothing showed and he shook his head. Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him. He tried to continue with the book but got distracted by that stuffed moose that suddenly lay next to him on his bed.

Sam frowned and took it in his hands to have a closer look at it. It was just a normal stuffed animal in the form of a moose. But how did it get here?

"You like it?" a familiar voice asked and made Sam jump. "Gabe, stop giving me a heart attack every time you show up!" the archangel snickered. "Sorry, Sam. It's just so funny!" Sam shot him a glare. He remembered the first time the trickster had shown up in the bunker and so revealed that he was in fact not dead.

~(Flashback)~

_Sam went into the kitchen to observe where the noise he heard had come from. But nothing would have ever prepared him for what he saw. A few pans lay on the ground, so that's where the noise came from. In the middle of the mess stood an archangel he hadn't seen since the apocalypse._

_"Gabe?" he asked startled. The trickster looked up. "Yep, that's my name" he smiled as he saw the hunter. "Oh hello Sasquatch! Did you miss me?" he mimicked Moriarty on the latter sentence. Sam just stared at him. "I thought you were dead?" he was confused and in shock. "Not quite" Gabriel answered._

_Then his instincts finally kicked in and he attacked the angel. "How dare you to show up after all this time without even sending a single signal that you're alive?" he yelled at the angel. "Why didn't you help us?? You let us grief instead!"_

_Gabriel looked down. He didn't defend himself against Sam's fists as the younger Winchester let out the anger that had bubbled up inside. "I'm sorry, Sammy-" "Don't call me that!" "-Sam. I didn't want to have anything to do with all those heavenly wars. I left heaven for a reason, y'know? Because I was sick of it. And you were pulling me back into this again? And hey, I let myself be killed by Luci for you" "You could've at least said something. Just give a single sign that you're alive" "I'm sorry"_

_Sam slowly calmed down again. "So, why are you here anyway? Why now?" "Well, just checking in I guess. I've heard your brother finally made it out of the closet for mine" "Yeah, he did" there was the ghost of a smile on Sam's face. Gabe smiled. At least he had distracted Sam a bit from being angry at him._

~(Flashback end]~

Since then, the archangel had shown up now and then to check on them, like he said. He had even helped them on a few cases. And he sort of watched over Dean's and Cas' relationship. So Dean had a reason more to not hurt Cas, because if he did, he would have to deal with an angry archangel who happens to also be a trickster.

"So, why are you here?" Sam asked. "I thought I could keep you some company while our brothers fuck each other in the other room to celebrate their relationship" Sam looked slightly horrified. "I didn't need to hear that" he said. "Also I found this moose which reminded me of you"

"You haven't shown up in weeks and now you visit because a stuffed animal reminded you of me?" Gabe shrugged. "Did you miss me, Sammy?" Sam didn't answer.

"Well, I missed you" the cocky archangel suddenly was at a loss of words.

"Why would you miss me?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Because... I like you a lot"

The archangel shyly sat down at the edge of Sam's bed. Sam blinked a few times. This was so out of character for Gabe that he didn't know how to react.

"What are you reading, Sammy?" Sam showed him the title of the book which was The Hobbit. Gabe smiled. "Oh, I love this book! Can I read along?" Gabe cuddled next to Sam and expectantly looked at the book. Sam relaxed a bit at the normal behaviour of the trickster and opened the book again.

"You like the moose?" Gabe asked. Sam chuckled. "I like it a lot"


End file.
